


"Frohe Weihnachten."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Sebastian gets surprised on Christmas.





	

“ _Frohe Weihnachten_.” Sebastian grins as he places a present on my lap.  
“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t do presents this year.” I raise my eyebrows at him as he sits down next to me on the couch.  
“And you thought I would listen?” He smirks.  
“You’re right.” I sigh dramatically. “I should have known better.” I can’t help but smile as I pull away the ribbon that holds the box closed. I carefully take the lid of the box and I gasp lightly when I see the charm-bracelet inside.  
“Each charm is for an important moment in our relationship.” He says. “This one is for the first race of mine that you came to see after which I finally asked you out and this one is for the day I won-“  
“Your fourth title after which you proposed.” I cut him off and I try to blink back the tears as I look at the charms and relive the memories they represent. “I love it Seb, thank you.” I sniffle slightly as I look back up at him.  
“I thought you’d like it.” He smiles before he takes the bracelet out of the box and fastens it on my wrist.  
“My turn.” I smile nervously.  
He furrows his eyebrows as he looks at me. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“Well, I didn’t really get you anything.” I let out a shaky breath. “There’s just something I should tell you.”  
“What is it _Schatz_?” He asks as he takes my hands in his.  
I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I really hope he will be as happy about this as I am. “I’m not really sure how you’re going to react.” I say as I look down.  
“You know you can tell me anything.” He urges.  
“I’m pregnant.” I blurt out as I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to hide from his reaction.  
“You’re pregnant?” He asks and I nod. “I’m going to be a father?”  
“Yes.” I breath out and I feel his hands slip away from mine as he gently places one of them on my still quite flat stomach as his other hand cups my cheek to tilt my head back up and I slowly open my eyes.  
“That’s amazing!” He grins as he places his forehead on mine and I know that all of my nerves were for nothing. “We’re going to be parents.” He mutters before he kisses me softly. “How could you doubt about my reaction? What made you think I wouldn’t be happy about this?” He asks as he wraps an arm around my waist to pull me onto his lap.  
“After all the talk about Nico retiring to be with his family and you saying that you were really happy you didn’t have to make that choice yet I just got a bit scared.” I admit as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“A family with you is all I could ever wish for.” He smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “I never want you to doubt that you and this little one” He says as he places his hand on my stomach again. “are the most important things in my life and I would give everything up for you in a heartbeat.” He promises.  
“I could never let you do that.” I shake my head. “You love racing so much; I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you gave up your passion.”  
“Then we’ll have to figure something out, because I’m not willing to miss any milestones of my own child.” He says. “But we have nine months to think about that so I suggest that right now we just enjoy the moment and maybe celebrate a little.” He adds with a grin.  
I smile as I look into his eyes. “I love you so much.” I sigh before I press my lips to his.


End file.
